A Nightmare Come True
by soulbound91
Summary: What happens when Soul dreams becomes a reality first fanfic PLEASE REVIEW   Disclaimer I don't own Soul Eater


It started like any other mission we have ever been on. Soul and Maka were sent to the everglades in Florida to take out a Kishien that got to out of control.

"Uhh…It's so damn hot out here." Soul said while dragging his feet

"Quit whining and pick up the pace will you Soul."

Just then the Kishien jumped out of the swamp and went to attack Maka.

"MAKA LOOK OUT." Soul screamed to her

Lucky for her she was quick enough to get out of the way.

"Thanks Soul if it weren't for you I would have been sliced in half for sure." Maka said while catching her breath.

"Okay Soul transformer so we can kill this bastard." Maka said

"This will be the 99 soul we need isn't it Maka." Soul said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah so let's end this quick." With a determined look.

The fight was rather intense and it looked as if Maka had her hand full with this stupid Kishien Soul was starting to get worried.

"Maka get up are you okay." Soul was worried that she might be unconscious.

"I'm alright Soul but I think my right leg might be broken".

"Dammit that's not good." Soul said getting nervous

Just then the Kishien jumped at Soul and Maka lucky for use Maka saw it coming or it would have be the end of both of use. Soul quickly turned his arm into a scythe and blocked its attack but was throw rather far. Soul was slammed through like four trees until he smacked right in to a rock. And know it was hovering over Maka. It was about to slash Maka in half but well he can't let him kill his meister so he ran as fast as he could to make it to her.

But Soul wasn't fast enough it slashed Make right up the body all He could see with a mist of blood sparing from her body.

"MAKA"! Soul screamed

"I failed as a weapon I let die the woman I love die." Soul fell to his knees

"AHHHHH"! Soul stood up in his bed and was sweating and breathing heavily.

"It was a dream thank god it felt so real though." Just then the door swung open.

"Soul are you okay." She said in a worried voice.

"I let you die." She looked at me puzzled at what Soul just said.

"What do you mean you let me die." She said looking worried

"I mean I failed as your weapon." Soul looked at her with a saddened face.

"It's okay it was just dream." She said in a positive tone.

The next day started like any other Stein was about to dissect another animal when a knock at the door rang through the room.

"Come in." Stein said

"It's me Sid. Stein I'm just here to tell Soul and Maka to report to Lord Deaths room after class." Pointing at the two of .them

"You two got that." Stein asked

"Yes." Maka said

"Whatever." Soul said in a cool tone of course.

Later after class we went straight to Lord Deaths room.

"Howdy Maka and Soul things going good."

"Yes things are going great." Maka said with a smile

"Yeah I guess things have been pretty cool." Soul said with the same bored expression as always.

"Good well I called you both here cause me have a Kishien attacking tourist in the Florida Everglades." Soul's eyes widened

"What did you just say?" Maka notice me trembling at the mention of it.

"Soul is everything okay." She looked at me worried.

"Huh…Oh yeah everything is cool." Soul said looking away from her

Soul and Maka arrived at their destination. And it was just like his dream everything was the same.

"_Damn is my dream going to come to life…No this is just a coincidence."_ Soul thought to himself.

"Soul hurry up quit dragging your feet." Maka looked at Soul with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah yeah Maka I'm coming." Soul said walking over to her

Just then the Kishien jumped out from the same spot as in my dream.

"MAKA LOOK OUT." Soul screamed at Maka

She jumped out of the way the same way as in my dream. Now Soul was starting to getting concerned.

"Soul Transformer in to a scythe…Hurry." Maka said holding out her hand.

"Y-yeah okay on it." Soul did as she asked.

Just like in his dream the fight was going the exact same way.

"Soul I think my right leg is broken." Soul looked at her with a worried face.

"Damn it's just like my dream…but I won't let you die this time I swear I'm going to protect you with my life Maka." She looked at Soul with a worried face.

"No Soul you should just run and leave me." Soul looked at her.

"You know as your weapon I can't do that." Soul said with confidence.

So Soul rushed at the Kishien and slashed at it but it easily avoided his attack and got behind Soul and slashed at him but luckily he was able to dodge it in time. The Kishien then rushed Soul again. Clashing bladed until…

"Ahhh." The Kishien stabbed me right trough the shoulder . I landed right next to Maka. She looked at me with tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"SOUL ARE YOU OKAY." She screamed and crawled over to me.

Just then the Kishien appeared right behind Maka. And was going in for the kill. But just in time Soul was able to twist Maka around so he was on top of her to take to blow for her.

"SOUL NOOOOOOO!" She screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

The Kishien was about to go in for its second attack when.

"YAHOO THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED." Blackstar shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Blackstar I think Soul is hurt." Kid said from behind him.

"Just finish that son of bitch off and then worry about me." Soul said flashing them a thumbs up.

"But Soul you need medical attention immediately or you could die". Maka said as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Maka we have to kill it in order to get away. Do you really think it will just let use walk away think smart Maka." Soul said starting to get a bit dizzy from blood loss.

"Okay Soul just promise use you'll hold on." Tsubaki asked in a worried tone.

Soul flashes them thumbs up. Blackstar charges the Kishien but the Kishien jumps into the air and avoids it. The Kishien then target Maka and Soul and charges them when.

"LETS GO TSUBAKI BLACK BLADE MODE." Blackstar shoots

Tsubaki transformers.

"Alright Tsubaki let's do this SOUL RESONACE". Blackstar and Tsubaki shot at once.

Blackstar charges at the Kishien and goes to slash at it but it dodges and kicks Blackstar away.

"Hah just as planned." Blackstar said

_Flashback _

"_Okay Blackstar we need a plan." Kid told Blackstar _

"_Alright fine Kid." Blackstar said annoyed_

"_Okay Kid so what's the plan." Tsubaki asked Kid _

"_Alright so here is how I see it going down Blackstar I want you and Tsubaki to start out by to charge from the sky and then use your power of the shadows to tie him up when you get him of guard then Me, Liz and Patty will finish him off with Death Cannon got it." Kid asked _

"_Got it"!_

_End Flashback_

"Good Work Blackstar." Kid yelled

"Death Cannon".

A direct hit and the Kishien was destroyed it with no effort.

"Okay now to get Soul to a doctor." Kid said

"Kid Soul doesn't look to good." Blackstar said

They walk over to Maka who is still holding Soul.

"Soul are you okay speak to me." Maka said sadly

"N-no M-maka I don't think (cough up blood) I'm going to make it."

"Come on Soul you're going to make it don't worry."

"No Maka its time for me to go…but before I do I have a few thing to get off my chest so I can leave felling good about my life."

"Maka I haven't been telling you the truth about my true felling." Maka eyes widened

"Maka you were an amazing meister, a great friend and I want you to know I love you with all my heart. And even if you don't return the felling I still felt you should know how I truly felt about you."

Maka looked at Soul with a smile and tears swelling in her eyes.

"Soul I've been waiting for you to tell me that for so long. I love you too more than anything in the world." She said smiling and kissed him on the lips.

"So please Soul don't leave me."

"Sorry Maka but I don't thing I can keep that promise." Soul said as his vision began to go.

"Maka my vision is going I'm afraid I don't have much longer but I have one more thing to tell you." He motioned her to lean into him and listen to what he was going to say.

"…" Maka head jerked up when she felt his pulse fade away.

"Soul stop joking open your eyes." Maka said laughing

"Maka he's gone". Tsubaki said with tears in her eyes.

"NO! He can't be…h-he just can't be."

"Come on Maka let's get you home". Kid said

"Will give him a hero's funeral." Blackstar said

"Thanks you guys" Maka said as she leaned down and kissed him one more time before the left for Shibusen.

A few days later Maka decided that she was going to leave Shibusen to explore the world like her mother.

"You sure you won't stay and find another weapon you are one of our best meisters." Kid asked

"Sorry Kid but I can't see me working with anyone but Soul." Maka said looking down at her feet.

"Well goodbye everyone it was fun I'll be sure to come and visit." Maka said getting on Soul's old Motorcycle.

"Goodbye Maka will miss you." Tsubaki said with a small smile on her face

As Maka drove off from Death City she remember the last thing soul had said to her.

Flashback

"_Maka my vision is going I'm afraid I don't have much longer but I have one more thing to tell you." He motioned her to lean into him and listen to what he was going to say._

"_I'll be waiting for you I love you." He said with his signature smile._

End Flashback

It made her shed a tear but still was able to smile knowing that her love was waiting for her for when the day when they will finely be able to see each other and never part again.

A/N: Well it wasn't the best story but it was my first FanFic so go easy on the insults but I still want some feedback please review and some pointers on what I should do better and for that fact if I should continue to write FanFics


End file.
